Sueño Húmedo
by Mocrak
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Volvió a agacharse después de mirarle, completamente perdido, tan caliente que podía ver su respiración al salir, y sus gemidos le retumbaban en los oídos propios...


**DISCLAIMER: **Los hechos en este fic no son reales, fueron maquinados por mi enferma mente [la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo)]. Cualquier parecido de los hechos en la realidad con estos personajes que no son míos sino de su propia propiedad (?), es mera coincidencia

**Sueño húmedo.**

Le rodeo con la lengua, restregando su piercing como si quisiera enterrarlo en aquella carne caliente, arrastrando de arriba a abajo.

Colocó el metal sobre la punta directamente, provocando un sonoro jadeo y una mano sobre su cabeza que comenzó a jalar su cabello hacía atrás. Quizá quería que se detuviera. Podía sentir el líquido comenzar a escurrirse por la hendidura que aún se encontraba en parte cubierta por aquella esfera plateada; así que se dispuso a darle espacio.

Sonrió cuando la mano se retractó y lo volvió a sumergir en la carne.

Le sintió chocar contra su garganta, causándole una ligera arcada, y lo sacó empujando con fuerza hacia atrás, contradiciendo los deseos de la mano que le marcaban el ritmo. Se relamió los labios y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, retirándose el mechón de cabello obscuro que caía sobre su cara, mucho más largo que el resto de su cabello.

Dejó salir una risita al ver al chico bajo suyo. Su hermano gemelo, mordiendo con ansia y desesperación el lado izquierdo de su labio, como si quisiera arrancar el aro metálico que a él tantas veces le ponía los nervios y las hormonas de punta cuando le veía removerlo con la lengua.

Aquella lengua que segregaba demasiada saliva cuando estaba completamente excitado. Aquella lengua que le llenaba la boca y se paseaba entre sus dientes, restregándose contra su paladar, humedeciéndolo todo. Enredando y arrastrando su piercing...

Volvió a agacharse después de mirarle, completamente perdido, tan caliente que podía ver su respiración al salir, y sus gemidos le retumbaban en los oídos propios; jadeando con la boca completamente abierta sin contenerse, y frunciendo el ceño porque no continuaba.

Volvió a tomar aquella carne entre sus dedos, acariciando la piel, llevándola de arriba a abajo mientras se llenaba la cavidad bucal con uno de sus testículos, acariciándolo con los labios y sobando con su lengua de forma lenta y tortuosa, restregando de nuevo su piercing, desesperándole, haciendo que se removiera bajo suyo con desesperación, alzando las caderas y abriendo más las piernas, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, sus rastas pegando contra el colchón, y su cuerpo moviéndose de arriba a abajo en fingidas y desesperadas embestidas, dejando salir el aire en espasmos roncos y cortos.

Se contenía. Su hermano tenía un aguante de poca madre.

Volvió a meterlo en su boca, cogiéndolo de costado, dando pequeñas mordidas con los dientes, estirando la piel y haciéndole gruñir por los piquetes de dolor que se fundían con el placer de tenerlo agachado entre sus piernas.

Vio aquella mano volver a acercarse, pero en lugar de sentirla sobre su cabeza, se posó sobre su propia punta, deteniendo el orgasmo de forma dolorosa y palpitante.

Supo entonces que debía detenerse. No tenía que correrse. No todavía.

Le vio apoyar la plata de los pies sobre el la cama, impulsando su cadera para alzarla un poco mientras continuaba con su miembro en la mano, deteniendo lo inevitable y respirando de forma pausada, como intentando concentrarse, con el rostro rojo por el calor y el esfuerzo; se notaba aún más por lo blanca y delicada que era su piel.

Introdujo tres de sus dedos de golpe y le hizo gritar ahogado.

-Gírate.

Apoyó los brazos sobre la cama y comenzó a darse la vuelta de forma casi contorsionista, sin perder la concentración ni soltar su miembro para evitar correrse, colocándose en cuatro, mostrando de llenó su lindo y delicado trasero.

Empezó a abrir y cerrar en un movimiento tijera, empujando para que el ancho de sus dedos quedara lo más profundo posible.

Estiró la mano y rebuscó bajo el colchón, sacando un tubo a medio vaciar, abriéndolo con los dientes y vaciando la mitad del contenido sobre la entrada después de darle una ligera lamida y sacar los dedos para poder sostener las nalgas separadas. Cayó dentro, saliendo por partes, escurriendo por la abertura rosada y estrecha, ceñida, palpitante...

Colocó más de aquel líquido sobre su propia mano, sosteniendo su propia erección que se quejaba por sólo mirar y no formar parte de la acción, y pasándola de arriba a abajo, sacudiendo un poco, llenándola hasta la base. Todo lo que pensaba meterla.

Escuchaba los gemidos agudos y los jadeos ahogados de su hermano mayor ante la anticipación, y el doloroso contenerse. Empezaba a chorrear de más pero no se dejaba correr.

Entró despacio, dejando caer más líquido en cada porción dura que se introducía, metiéndola hasta la mitad y después entrando hasta el fondo sin delicadeza.

Tom se removió, soltó su erección y se apoyó de lleno sobre el colchón, jalando la almohada para colocarla entre sus dientes y gritar con fuerza, mojándola toda y casi ahogándose con su propia saliva, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La erección se había calmado con el intenso dolor de la penetración.

Se quedaron quietos lo que pareció una eternidad en la que el mayor se retorcía y lloraba bajito, maldiciendo entre jadeos, y Bill se aferraba con fuerza a su cadera para evitar moverse un centímetro.

Se inclinó sobre su espalda y lamió su oreja, empapando el lóbulo y mordiendo con delicadeza. Tom echó la cadera hacía atrás y le hizo sonreír.

Empujó un poco más hacia adelante antes de comenzar a salir, sintiendo casi topar con el fondo y a punto de chocar con algo.

Salió, arrastrando toda su carne con él, sacudiendo la cadera de su hermano mientras blasfemaba con fuerza y a voz de grito. Estaba estrecho. Entrar y salir era una completa tortura, pero no se detenía.

No salía por completo, pero se introducía de lleno, todo lo que la estrechez alcanzaba a tragar.

Agarró sus rastas con fuerza y las jaló hacía atrás, levantándose al tiempo de su espalda, dejando el contacto que hacía con su pecho, cálido y mojado por el sudor excesivo y líquido. Le escuchó de quejarse y soltarle palabras soeceses una tras otra, pero no le soltó.

Le acariciaba los testículos con la otra mano, como punto de soporte, sobando su miembro de cuando en cuando.

Empezó a embestir con más fuerza. Más y más fuerte, hasta escucharlo suplicar que lo dejara correrse, que se viniera de una vez y le dejara correrse, entre maldiciones, insultos, gemidos, gritos y jadeos. Jadeaba con la boca completamente abierta y podía ver la saliva escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios.

Sintió la sangre acumularse y como un calambre enredarse alrededor de sus testículos, apretando entre cosquilleos casi dolorosos, como si quisiera exprimirlos.

Se echó de nuevo sobre su espalda y se corrió mientras le acariciaba con suavidad y lentitud, sintiendo su satisfacción y alivio. Se había corrido cuando sintió el semen de su hermano dentro de su entrada, golpeando a chorro contra el fondo. Caliente y espeso. Bajando por sus piernas.

Le abrazó desde atrás, acariciándole el pecho antes de que se dejara caer. Se tumbó a su lado y se sonrieron viéndose propiamente de frente, con los rostros mojados, el cabello húmedo y desordenado cubriendo partes de sus rostros, pero con la mirada brillante, clara, cansada y satisfecha.

Les dolía cada musculo del cuerpo, pero se movieron para entrelazar sus manos y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Un ruido le zumbó en el oído y frunció el ceño sintiendo que se iba a quedar plácidamente dormido cuando aquel zumbido se lo impidió. El sonido se aumentaba, cada vez más alto y más alto, insistente hasta el cansancio.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Sonrió y abrió los ojos para coger el despertador y apretar el botón.

Su pijama estaba fresca y su cuerpo se sentía tremendamente bien.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a arreglarse antes de bajar por el desayuno que había preparado su madre, pero no pudo entrar a su baño. Tom no estaba en su cama.

Se dirigió al baño común para lavarse y regresar a vestirse. Tom no había salido aun cuando él bajó por el desayuno.

Estaba ya terminando su comida cuando su hermano apareció por el umbral, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, mirándole mal, con una expresión tiernamente aterradora, los ojos vidriosos, la respiración irregular y caminando extraño, con las piernas más separadas una de la otra de lo normal y con una mano en la cadera.

Le arrebató el vaso de la mano después de acercarse a él, y le habló al oído en una exhalación de completa molestia antes de dejar el vaso contra la mesa con demasiada fuerza y haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

-Hazme el favor de dejar de tener esos sueños si no eres tú el que va a pagar las consecuencias.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina, aun sintiendo las vividas secuencias de un sueño sucio y completamente placentero. Que no era ni el último ni el primero por mucho que lo amenazara.

Le miró alejarse, fijando la mirada en aquel trasero que había sido víctima de secuelas imaginarias. Sonrió. Ahora quería volver a dormir a su cama.


End file.
